Star Wars: A New Generation
by The Tiff
Summary: Luke Skywalker's great granddaughter, Dorothy, must rescue her fiance, Dudebacca, the great grandson of Chewbacca, from his half brother's wife, Darth Jiin, the first female Sith, and her plot to marry him off to her cousin, Eliza Jennings.
1. Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

Dorothy Skywalker, the great great granddaughter of Darth Vader, is betrothed Dudebacca, the great great grandson of the one called Chewbacca. Dudebacca has a Cain and Abel like relationship with his half brother Logan McDougal, of whom is married to the first female sith Darth Jiin, of whom is trying to break up Dorothy and Dudebacca and set him up with her cousin Eliza Jennings. Eliza has recently staged a fake pregnancy and Dudebacca has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by Darth Jiin who is planning to force him into marrying Eliza.


	2. Dorothy Learns

Dorothy Skywalker knew there was something that set her apart from most girls for as long as she could remember. She knew Skywalker was a name synonymous with Jedis, she had gotten many a chance to listen to the stories her great grandfather Luke told her of his life as a Jedi before he died 3 years ago. Funny thing was he never saw either one of her brothers, Obi or Luke the fourth as jedis, but he knew she was going to be one and could sense the force in her. The day she learned of her fiance, Dudebacca's, kidnapping she will never forget.

She had just came home from a long day of Jedi training and was taking a nap when it happened. Dudebacca's droid HDL6 had rolled in her room

"beep beep boop bop beep" the purple robot excitedly beeped

"Alright alright slow down" Dorothy said as she took in what the robot was saying.

"beep beep beep" as Dorothy was finally understanding what was being said "Who's pregnant?" "beep bize ba"

"Eliza's pregnant? and Dudebacca's supposedly the father and Darth Jiin has kidnapped her"

"Beep" the robot replied in annoyance, and then motioned to the holograph message button with it's external arm.

A tiny yet recognizable version of Dudebacca was floating above the tiny robot's head.

"Dorothy, I know you're going to hear this anyway, my brother has tricked me into reconciling with him, when I should have listened to you and cut him and that entire side of my family out of my life, anyway I went to my niece's birthday party and was drugged. I awoke several hours later next to Eliza, mind you I know I didn't do anything with her. That was a month ago, now she's claiming she is pregnant with my child and I have been locked in the dungeon of her spaceship. You have to rescue me, if you don't I fear that Darth Jiin will force me to marry Eliza."

"Alright, we have to go" Dorothy replied to the robot as she packed a quick bag and threw her lightsaber in its' scabbard and her bow on her back with a few arrows. The two traveled to the marketplace to get Zech Kinobe, Dudebacca's nephew.


	3. Zech

As Dorothy and the droid trekked through the sandy desert they came upon Zech and his mother's stand. Zech was moving heavy crates of fruit from a delivery cart into the stand. Zech was a boy all of fifteen but hardly looked it. He was nearly seven foot and more muscular than most grown men Dorothy had seen in her life (moving crates that sometimes weighed up to 300 lbs resulted in his impressive muscles), and at 15 he already had a full beard. Dorothy felt like a midget compared to him, but when you're barely over five feet and weigh a little over a hundred pounds you feel like a midget to most people.

"Aunt Dot!" Zech yelled as he saw her approach with the droid. He threw the crate into the hut with one arm as if it were made of styrofoam and ran to the duo. He picked the diminutive jedi up as if she were a small child and wrapped her in a bone-crushing bear hug. "Nice to see you too bub, I think you grew since I saw you last at your grandparents vow renewal for their golden anniversary" she wheezed.

Zech's mother ran from the hut to see her visitors. Zech's mother, Delilah, was a woman of strong build, but very ill. Although it was obvious with her brother Dudebacca that he was part Wookie, it wasn't so obvious with her, "Dot!" she wrapped Dorothy in a big hug.

"Delilah, I have brought your brother's droid and am on my way to rescue him, but I want to borrow Zech and I need to tell you what's going on"

"Very well, I'm being rude, come in, I was just getting dinner ready"

As the group ate, Delilah was surprised to learn of the fate of her kid brother. Although she knew that her stepbrother Logan was evil, she had been fooled by Darth Jiin, much like everyone in the family. While pregnant with her second daughter, Darth Jiin, formerly known as Lilith McDougal, she was a housewife and mother. Sadly she was incapable of loving others, due partly to her orphaned upbringing being raised by her elderly grandparents who were so weak and frail they died shortly before she turned 13 and left her to raise her little sister, later when her mother's sister was killed in the rebellion, her two younger cousins. She married Logan (who at the time was 30) at 17 to escape, and Logan knew she could never love him but was happy either way.

Then when she turned 20, she fell pregnant with her first daughter. Two years later Dorothy fell in love with Dudebacca. Lilith never liked Dorothy, she saw everything she ever wanted in Dorothy. At 19 Dorothy still had a loving family. Dorothy had hardly any responsibilities. Dorothy came from a promising family, a long line of jedis on her father's side, and a long line of nobility on her mother's. Lilith refused to meet her calling her names and judging her, even going so far as gaslighting the situation and making it look like Dorothy was the bad one. It was shortly after she had found out that she was pregnant with her second daughter that she turned to the dark side. Although it didn't all happen at once her transformation was faster than most due to her inability to love.


	4. In The Dungeon

Dudebacca was easily part wookie, as anyone could tell. Built quite like his nephew only 2 feet taller towering most at 9 feet and with muscles that made his nephew look emaciated in comparison. Strong? Strong was a gross understatement and almost an insult when describing his physical power. Even Herculean fell short to describe it. He was able to lift fully sized spaceships over his head with one arm as easily as most could lift a pillow. So one wondered what kept him in these cruel restraints in the dank prison cell. His love for Dorothy kept him there, it was obvious that Dorothy was his life blood. The gentle giant was slumped over and his height almost mirrored that of a normal man. His muscles it seemed drooped and sagged with his broken spirit. As he heard footsteps he perked up a little bit "Dorothy?"

Eliza ascended the staircase that lead to the object of her unfortunate and reluctant obsession. In her hand she carried an electric pitchfork, and her voice dripped with artificial sweetness as she greeted Dudebacca.

"Hello honey" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek that he drew away from. "I got a little present for you"

"What you're going to let me go?"

She giggled like a toddler and shook her head. "Afraid not love" and dug the pitchfork into his kneecaps. He collapsed to his knees.

"Now sugar hold this for me" she said as she pulled an open ring case from her robes

"You will ask me to marry you"

"Yeah right, you know I don't envy you when Dorothy gets here and when she finds you, and I know she will, you will long to be dead"

"You will ask me to marry you"

"No"

"You will ask me to marry you"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ah yes, my love"

With that Darth Jiin released the prisoner's shackles and lead him to Eliza's suite.


	5. Eliza's Husband

Dorothy, Zech, Delilah and HDL6 entered the cantina. They were greeted almost instantly by the owner who were also Delilah and Dudebacca's grandparents, Naz and Landon.

"Dot, is it what I think it is?" Naz asked Dorothy, going a shade whiter

"Yes grandma, Darth Jiin has him, I only fear what she'll do to him, and the worse thing is, Eliza's supposedly pregnant."

"Eliza?" Naz did not recognize the name

"Eliza Jennings I'm guessing one of the cousins Jiin had to raise"

"Eliza? Eliza Jennings? Am I hearing that right?" a voice piped up from a far corner in a room, and a tall dirty looking man with a brown beard in a black suit stood up.

"Eliza was my wife, but she left me, with two children that aren't even mine to support"

"Well now she's tricked my fiance into believing he impregnated her"

"I'm coming with you to rescue your fiance"

"We need a ship still" Delilah said. At that time a ship was heard starting up, and everyone realized Zech had disappeared during the conversation with Naz and the stranger. Zech re enters the cantina doors

"Let me worry about that Ma"


	6. Wedding Preparations

Dudebacca has been drugged again, and was being pulled by Eliza on a leash. The two were going through the dining hall as the ship bakers had all made cakes for her to sample and decide on a wedding cake. The entire kitchen staff was allowing her to sample their food for her wedding feast. She walked around pulling the giant on a leash as she tried different food.

After she had her wedding feast picked out she dragged him to the ship seamstress to get him measured for his tux. At this point he was coming out of his drug-induced state and becoming combative.

"Eliza, I'm not marrying you and I know I'm not the father of your child. I don't even think you're pregnant"

Eliza laughed, "Cold feet, boy does he have a good sense of humor" as she fished in the bag on her shoulder. She pulled out a syringe and stuck the needle in his arm "Time for his insulin shot"

"What I'm not diabetic"

"With that attitude you're going to kill yourself one day" she said as she pushed the plunger on the syringe pumping the fuchsia colored liquid into his arm. He went limp and was at her mercy once more.


	7. On Their Way

The ship was less than an hour from Darth Jiin's ship at this point. After a week of traveling it seemed about time. The stranger and Dorothy were at a table in the galley as the stranger told Dorothy of Eliza and his marriage.

Eliza and the stranger married when she was 19, and pregnant with her son, three years prior she had a daughter. She did not know the father of either of her children. She continued to flirt around on him even though he was absolutely and utterly devoted to him. Last year on her 34th birthday she left and didn't even bother with a divorce.

In Eliza's chambers, she was trying on her cousin's wedding gown. Darth Jiin walked in to see her younger cousin.

"Oh, Eliza you're beautiful, not as beautiful as I was of course, too bad you can't lose 40 pounds by tomorrow night" Jiin quipped.

"Hey, it's all muscle" Eliza quipped back and made a muscle with her left arm. Jiin squeezed her cousin's arm and laughed "Yeah, right" as she poked the flab where her bicep should be.

"Yeah it's totally all muscle, not at all the baby we've fooled my foolish brother in law into believing"

"Yeah that" Eliza said as she pulled the pillow from her dress. "Listen he's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's certainly not an idiot. What happens in 9 months when there's no baby?"

"We'll worry about that when we get there dear" Jiin replied.

Dudebacca burst through the doorway. "I knew it, you aren't pregnant!"

"We were only joking around Dude" Eliza said as she turned a pinkish red, knowing she got caught.

"Jiin, I knew you were evil. I knew that Logan was evil. I knew I should have listened to Dorothy. But because I was foolish, or as you said Eliza, not the brightest crayon in the box, I thought Dorothy was just jealous. And I'm leaving, the minute this ship stops, I'm gone and you will never see me again"

Logan bursts in with a syringe "You aren't going anywhere little brother" and knocks his brother out and ties him to the bed.


	8. The Morning After

Dudebacca awakens and doesn't know where he is. He doesn't remember anything from last night. He looks to discover his arms and legs are each tied to one of the posts in the four poster bed he's lying in. The purple curtains are drawn shut and it is dark, but his natural clock tells him it's 7:00 am, on the day of his forced nuptials to Princess Eliza. No sign of Dorothy tells him it's inevitable and in 12 hours he will be marrying Eliza. He prays for a miracle, also prays his strength has not failed him. He pulls his right arm close to his body and rips the post out. Continues with his other arm and legs. He goes to the suite bathroom to take a shower, and hears a voice calling his name.

At first he is scared, but greets the voice.

"Dudebacca, this is Dorothy's aunt and first mentor Gianna. It was I that convinced my mom and sister, Dorothy's mother, to let her become a jedi in the first place"

"That's impossible, Gianna died when Dorothy was 6"

"But yet I'm here, isn't that nice? "

"So you're a ghost?"

"Not quite, she told you of how Obi Wan visited her great grandfather and also Yoda posthumously"

"Yes"  
"Something like that, listen I want you to go on with the wedding"

"But, but"

"Trust me, Dorothy is on her way to crash it, she is going to save you, and your nephew and sister, and HDL6 and they picked up a little stowaway at your grandparents' cantina. Eliza's husband"

"Husband?!"

"Yes, listen don't say anything. Just act like you're going through with the wedding, and Dorothy will rescue you."

"Okay, Gianna whatever you say"

"No I don't like that, say 'yes ma'am'"

"Yes ma'am"

"That's better"

Dudebacca combed his hair and shaved and put on his suit and came down for breakfast. He lifted Eliza up and kissed her.

"Good morning my love" he said as he caressed her face.

"Tonight is the big night, are you excited?" she asked

"Yes, you are ten times the woman Dorothy will ever be" he might have laid it on a little thick there.


	9. The Wedding

Upon landing, the gang met in the galley of the ship.

"From the vision Gianna showed me last night this is where the wedding will be" Dorothy said as she pointed to her sketch of the ship to a large dining hall. "Zech, can you disguise our ship as a catering ship so we can board?"

"On it" Zech said as he turned a cloaking device for the ship.

"Delilah you are going to be the delivery person. Zech are going to push Eliza's husband and myself in a giant cake, you have to distract Logan and get him to sign for the cake."

"Alright"

"Upon entering the ship, we will be stowed in the kitchen, when HDL6, I want you to pull the pin on a stink bomb and clear the kitchen out"

"beep"

"While the kitchen is clearing out, Eliza's husband and I will wait outside the dining hall, on my cue, he will burst in, with I wish we could get the kids"

"I have a little surprise for you" Zech said as he opened one of the doors on the ship.

"I found these two stowing away on the ship, so that means this is his ship, sorry for stealing your ship sir"

"Hey, it all worked out" the two kids ran to their father

"Daddy"

"Kids!" He picked his kids up in a bear hug and kissed them both on the cheek

"I got some good news, we found mommy and you're going to see her today."

"Yay!"

Dudebacca stood at the altar with his brother. He was nervous. Not over getting married, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He wondered when Dorothy was coming. A message came in on Logan's walkie talkie.

"There's another catering truck that just boarded sir, you need to sign for something"

Logan left the altar and walked to the front of the ship

"Yes did you order a cake for the wedding"

"No, we made one"

"Well someone must have sent a gift, please sign"

As Logan argued with Delilah, Zech pushed Dorothy and the stranger to the kitchen, under either arm, he carried two elaborately decorated gift boxes containing the kids. HDL6 followed.

"Special delivery" he said as he set the dolly down. He put the children down on a counter and moved the cake onto the counter. He then handed off a small package to HDL6 from his pocket before he left. HDL6 lifted the package to her "eye" and pulled the pin out with it. She rolled out of the kitchen at full speed following Zech.

An odor resembling a combination of rotten eggs, onions, and dead fish filled the kitchen. The chefs evacuate the kitchen to avoid gagging.

When the last chef exits, the stranger pushes up on the top of the cake. He lifts Dorothy out of the cake, and the two unwrap the packages and let the kids out.

Dorothy climbs to the mezzanine above the dining hall as the stranger waits outside the door in a trashcan.

A march plays as Darth Jiin's little sister and younger cousin walk into the dining hall and take their place at the altar, and Darth Jiin's two daughters walking in with flower petals signals the wedding march, which heralds Eliza on Darth Jiin's arm. As Eliza makes her place at the altar, Logan begins to perform the ceremony. Dorothy looks up and notices a tapestry attached to the ceiling. She takes her bow and a few arrows from her quiver and shoots the tapestry down from all but one hold. she takes her knife and cuts at the tapestry until it resembles a rope. She ties the remaining parts of the tapestry together to create a long rope.

She begins to start swinging into the dining hall.

"If anyone has just reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"


	10. Dorothy Crashes

"If Anyone has just reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

Dorothy swings into the dining hall and jumps onto the altar.

"I do"

"Dude, what's this miscreant doing here?" Eliza asks

"What, I couldn't bring you a little WEDDING PRESENT?"

Taking his cue, the stranger exits the trash can and kicks the double doors to the hall open

"Hello Eliza, alright kids you can come out now"

Her children come out from underneath the buffet table and run to their mom and wrap her in a hug.

"Eliza, you're coming with me, we're still married"

"Married?!" Dudebacca said "Married?! I knew you were lying about the pregnancy thing, but why did you try to take me if you were still married? Eliza, what else have you lied to me about? Are you really named Eliza? Did your grandparents really die at the hand of Darth Vader? Are you really a woman"

Darth Jiin stands at this point

"Don't listen to her Dude, Dorothy is the great great granddaughter of the man that killed my family"

"Yeah, I've had about enough of your CRAP" Dorothy yelled as she pulled her lightsaber

Darth Jiin drew her lightsaber at this time.

As the two engaged in battle, the stranger picked Eliza up in his arms and carried her out of the dining hall Eliza's children following.

"Tell my great grandfather I said hello" Dorothy said as she severed Darth Jiin's head from her body. Darth Jiin fell to the ground and Dudebacca picked Dorothy up and kissed her.

"I knew you'd save me babygirl"

"Why didn't you just listen to me when I said to cut them out?"

"Because then Darth Jiin wouldn't have been defeated"


	11. Going Home

Dorothy, Dudebacca, Delilah, Zech and HDL6 were together once more, but this time with no ship. Logan caught up to the five and put a pair of keys in Dorothy's hands

"What is this Logan?"

"It's the keys to Lillith's spaceship before she turned to the darkside, I kept it in the off chance that she turned back. Or for when someone defeated her."

"I'm sorry, I killed your wife"

"She never was my wife hon, a wife loves her husband, a wife loves her family, she did neither"

"You want to return with us?" Dudebacca asked

"No thank you, I'd love to see Mom and everyone, but I have to plan Lillith's funeral, which reminds me, Dorothy, her ship is the first ship on your right in the hangar"


	12. The Funeral

Although it was the death of a tyrant, a dictator, a villain in general, Logan wanted everyone to forget Darth Jiin and remember who she was before she turned. The undertakers did the best they could to reattach her head and he dressed her in one of her dresses she wore as Lillith, rather than her ceremonial robes that overtook her closet when she went bad. He did her hair like she did when she was Lillith, he even tied the white apron she always wore as Lillith around her waist. She was laid in a crystal coffin, with a glass lid, surrounded by green and yellow plants, her favorite colors were green and yellow before she went evil.

The funeral was held on the home planet, outside the cantina. It seems like not only did everyone on this planet, but everyone on a few other planets showed up to pay their respects. Dorothy officiated, and her speech was lovely.

"Darth Jiin, or Lillith Grace Jennings-McDougal as she had went by before she went to the dark side, was not just a villain. A wise man once told me that if a person does 10 good things and 1 bad thing that is what they will be remembered for.

Although Lillith never really did any good deeds in her life, a funeral is not where you remember all the bad a person did. Death in general can turn even the most evil person on the planet into a righteous and perfect saint in the eyes of their friends and family. You forget the bad things.

Today we forget Darth Jiin, Tyrant, Dictator, Villain, Destroyer. We remember the life of Lillith, Mother, Sister, Cousin, Wife. We forget the jealousy, we forget the bullying, we forget that she tried to destroy two relationships with one illegal marriage because she was bored. We remember her life. Although Lillith is gone, she will never be forgotten. The strength it took to raise her little sister and two cousins is still there and apparent in them. Her looks remain in her two daughters. Rest in peace Lillith"

Lillith's coffin was lifted after Dorothy's speech by Dudebacca, Logan and Zech and lowered onto a parade float. The mourners climbed in other parade floats and followed the coffin to the tomb.


End file.
